With the continuous development of science and technology, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone has become one of indispensable daily use tools, due to its rich functions and strong display effect. Currently, fingerprint functions such as fingerprint unlock, fingerprint payment gradually become common functions of the mobile terminal.
In the related art, since a driving circuit or the like needs to be packaged and arranged, a screen of the mobile terminal generally has a display area and a non-display area, and the non-display area is located at two ends of the display area. The non-display area is arranged opposite to an upper frame of the terminal, and a fingerprint identification module is centrally arranged relative to a lower frame of the terminal.
However, such a structure leads to that the upper frame of the mobile terminal is too large, the size of the whole machine needs to be lengthened and the appearance of the mobile terminal is influenced.